Nikola's New Life
by Yamiinsane
Summary: What happens when Nikola visits the Sanctuary?  Spoilers for Late Season 3 and beyond.  Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer

I don't own anything Sanctuary. Read at your own risk, spoilers for late season 3 and (if renewed, crosses fingers) season 4. This story came from 2 tweets that gave me an excellent idea. If you want to be spoiled (or possibly :P) read, review, and enjoy :D.

End Disclaimer

RAP RAP RAP.

Helen Magnus heard it so she went to see who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Nikola Tesla, a man that she saw get skewered by a wooden stake, was at her front door.

"Hello Helen. Miss me?" Nikola stated with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nikola? What? How?" Helen was at a complete and total loss as to how Nikola could survive a wooden stake through his mortal heart.

Flashback

_They had come upon the abnormal in question when She showed up. And during the chaos that ensued, the abnormal scurried off into the darkness._

_"Well hello Nikola Tesla." the female looked him up and down to Nikola's disgust. There was only one woman in his life that he would give his mortal self to now-a-days if he was given the chance. And that woman was Helen Magnus._

_"Sorry do I know you?" Nikola decided to condescending._

_"Not yet, Love. But after I've dispatched your female escort, you will be mine forever." the female stated looking quite pleased that she could still render men speechless._

_"Love?" Nikola was starting to become frustrated that this woman had the guts to call him that. While Helen looked as if she didn't know what, or who, this woman was._

_"What do you want with us?" Helen decided to take the lead since Nikola was too frustrated to think clearly._

_"I want you to die and I want Nikola Tesla to be my husband, to be a vampire again. To rule the world like we were meant to do." the woman stated._

_"Dear god, you're Afina, the Vampire Queen!" Helen had heard stories about this bitch but wasn't sure if any of them were true. But it seemed that they were._

_"Of course I am, and Nikola Tesla is MINE!" Afina jumped in the air causing both Nikola and Helen to jump in oppesite directions to avoid being hit in anyway shape or form. When Helen got up and looked to where Nikola flew, she noticed that something was peeking through his chest, right around where his heart would be. This set Helen off in a way she never experienced in her 160 years._

_"You BITCH! Look what you did!" Helen whipped out her gun with the tranq rounds and emptied the clip into the vampire queen. Before finding her cell phone and calling Will and telling him that she needed the van and the vampire proof titanium weaving to transport a very powerful Vampire. That done, she went over to where Nikola had fallen and tried to find a pulse, completely ignoring the fact that there was a stake piercing his heart and had killed him instantly. What stopped her from doing anything else was looking into his blue-gray eyes and seeing only emptiness, and the fact that she had to find another round of tranqs since the queen was waking up, albiet a little slowly, but still waking up._

_"Magnus?" She heard her protege yell._

_"Get the tranqs ready! We will need to pump as many of them as possible!" Magnus was already standing, making sure that the queen couldn't get to Nikola's dead body. Will, Kate and Henry all ran in and took in the scene. Then they saw the queen starting to move toward Magnus, they pulled out their guns and started firing. The queen went down after all three unloaded their entire clips into her. They then cautiously walked up to her to make sure she really was unconscious. They picked her up and carried her to the van stopping only to make sure Magnus was okay. She had knelt down next to his body again, this time with tears flowing down her face at the fact that another member of the Five was dead._

_"Magnus, I have some bad news. There isn't enough room in the van for both the female and Tesla's body. Do you want us to secure her and then come back for him?" Kate was trying to be nice about it but she didn't know how to say something like this without sounding a little rude._

_"That's fine. I'll stay here until you get back." Magnus wasn't going to leave Nikola's body there alone. Anyone could steal it and the queen could wake up at any moment to take his body away from her._

_"Okay, we'll be back very soon." Will promised. And they left. Several minutes after she heard the van pull away she knew nothing but blackness._

_When she woke next, Nikola's body was missing and the Queen was shaking furiously. Will, Kate, and Henry were both standing back with their guns raised fearful of what the queen could do. Afina, on the other hand, knew who did this and she was going to exact her revenge._

_"I will let you four live for now, but understand if this is some elaborate joke to keep my love away from me, I will not hesitate to kill you all!" Afina stated in as calm of a voice as she could._

_"Your Love! He wouldn't even begin to love you because he loved me and thanks to you, HE'S DEAD!" Magnus screamed at the top of her lungs, at the retreating Vampire. Afina didn't even dignify a response._

End Flashback

"Oh, Helen. I promise to explain but could I please come in?" Nikola stated, bringing her mind back to the present. He kept looking behind him like someone might've been following him so Helen opened the door further and let him in.

"So, Nikola what's the explanation." Helen couldn't wait to hear how he was going to explain his miraculous revival.

"I do know for a fact that I was dead. But when I opened my eyes and saw a medical facility, my first thought was the Cabal. But after lengthy talks with the doctor closest to me, I found out that I was in a facility owned by the organization Ik Bostiko. An organization created during the Dark Ages for the betterment and protection of all things Vampire." Nikola began while they walked the corridors to her office.

"Nikola, you expect me to believe that you joined an organization and are willingly working with people when we both know you like to work alone?" Helen wasn't sure what to believe. But she wasn't expecting Nikola to bring up an organization to explain this.

"Oh, Helen. I may be a genius but I'm not that creative when it comes down to truth." Nikola started but paused to sit down on the couch. "I don't blame you for leaving me behind Helen. I know there was only enough room in the van for one unconscious or dead person and the Vampire Queen needed to be put away first. What you don't know was that Ik Bostiko was in the wings waiting for you to take Afina away so they could get my body and find a way to revive me before the Queen does." Nikola stopped not sure if Helen was buying the truth at all. Helen couldn't even think about what to ask first. But before she could come up with a question, Nikola chimed back in.

"Afina wanted to turn me into her husband and control me telepathically so that she could have the world again under her feet. But while I was told all these things, I wasn't sure if I should believe them or think that they were some fabrication of the Cabal or some other organization who wanted to control abnormals. It took me 3 weeks under their care before I realized that they were telling me the truth. Their leader, who I later found out was my daughter," Nikola held up a hand to indicate that he will explain in a few minutes. "used her blood to revive me as a vampire and then injected a serum she derived to prevent brainwashing amongst the vampire community. This serum had 2 unintended, but not harmful, side effects. There were actually dormant genes in the vampiric genetic code that were awakened by the serum and some vampires actually lost or came close to losing their bloodlust. I gained telepathy, telekinesis, and a different form of teleportation but it is too dangerous at this time to teleport and I still have my bloodlust. It was only lessened minimally. But we learned that I can not take the medication you made for me because it actually has a negative effect on my genetics and will kill me." Nikola stopped and waited while Helen processed the information.

Helen, on the other hand, wasn't sure if Nikola had finally lost his mind or to actually believe him. But looking in his eyes, she saw that he was telling the truth.

"So, why haven't you told me anything about a daughter before?" Helen decided to take Nikola up on the offer to explain where his daughter came from.

"Her name is Chyarah Tesla, the actual heir to the throne of the Vampires. Her mother sent me a note to tell me that I was going to be a father but requested that I do what I can to stay out of her life, which, by the way, hurt to no end. But I respected her wishes and I soon found myself seeing pictures and letters from my daughter at how much she wanted to meet me but a part of me feared that she may not be my daughter, so I hid the information from anyone who could use her to get to me in any way since most of me believed that she was my daughter." Nikola explained. And at that time Big Guy came in with tea and wine, somehow knowing that Nikola was there.

"So, why have you come here? To explain what?" Helen decided to get to the bottom of Nikola's visit.

"Well, I'm sure you've received a letter, or note to be precise, telling you to go to dock 13 with Junior and Little Miss Diva, right?" Nikola seriously asked and ignored the death glare that he received for the nicknames of her colleagues. But then his question hit her ten-fold.

"How did you know about the meeting? I was told that an organization would like to become allies with us and help us keep in the shadows and such." Now Helen was completely confused as to how he knew that.

"Well, the organization that asked for the meeting is the Illuminati. By the way the conspiracy theories are mostly true. They are power-hungry, greedy, self-interested little people who believe that the Cabal are the righteous and everyone else, and for the most part abnormals, are obsolete. They will do whatever it takes to accomplish their goal. Even if that means getting the Sanctuary Network out of the way or under their control. They are the main enemy of Ik Bostiko and they have been trying to eliminate us since they found out about us in the 1940's. Granted I'm a recent addition to their arsenal, but it still hurts that people don't seem to understand that the only way the vampires will rule again is if you humans are about to destroy this world or make it completely unlivable. Though right now the council is thinking about stepping up and undoing some of what the humans have done. But since I'm not yet a member of the council, or if I will become one, I don't know what will become of the decision.

"Now on to the actual answer to that question. We have eyes and ears on the Illuminati movements. It was through one of their conversations that we learned of the meeting. But what is more disturbing is they are going to use Afina." Nikola paused to have a sip of wine. His blood lust was starting to come back and he was told that he had to keep drinking the wine to ensure that he did not lose control of his hunger. He was still getting used to not having to take the medication that Helen supplied him to keep the blood lust in check and now it was driving him crazy, he wanted to feed on Helen's beautiful neck but he rose above that and downed a few more glasses of wine while Helen looked on in confusion.

"Sorry, I had to put my blood lust under control once again. I'm not used to be a vampire without the meds you made me." Nikola hoped that would be enough of an explanation for her. And it was.

"So, how are the Illuminati going to use Afina?" Helen decided to get back on topic to so she could understand what Nikola was trying to tell her.

"Well, my daughter came up with an almost fool-proof plan, the only way it will be fooled is if Afina figures it out by breaking down our mental defenses. Which, by the way, would not happen. The five of us that are going to be there to end the stupidity all are telepathic and stronger than Afina. But, the truth is, I have Afina thinking that she has brainwashed me into becoming her King. The only 2 problems are you and my daughter. She believes that you harbor hidden feelings for me and in the last darkest hour you'll use that to your advantage and get me out of the brainwashing. She also knows that my daughter is also my salvation. Even though I never got to raise her, I got to see pictures and read letters from her, and Afina knows that my daughter can say some of those things and get me to remember who I really am. But the main problem that I'm having is that this plan revolves around me killing you and bleed you dry." Nikola actually took another glass of wine and downed it uncomfortably especially after seeing the look on Helen's face. It was one of complete shock as well as horrified.

"I will not let you feed on me Nikola! Not to mention the only way to bring me back is to vamp me and I'm not going to be a vampire!" Helen didn't like this plan whatsoever.

"Well, that's what's going to happen. The only difference is Chyarah and I made a serum that would revive you the way you are right now. And it doesn't matter how long you stay dead. Though you have to understand I'm still uncomfortable with this plan. I'm like you, I don't want to feed on you at all, but it is the only way to stop this mess and prove once and for all that Ik Bostiko is not going to fall without a fight." Nikola hoped that that would be enough to convince her, but a part of him was already afraid that she would still say no.

"And why should I believe you? After all, you like to play around and do reckless things..."

"Ah." Nikola interrupted, "But for once I'm not playing around and this was actually not my idea, per se. My daughter came up with it when we heard about the meeting. We all know that Afina is looking for a new King, and he has to be someone that can de-throne my daughter, so she chose me. Because Chyarah is an only child, Afina knows that if she can marry me she can take over the throne and destroy everything you and Chyarah's mother have worked for. The safety and care for all abnormals as well as a place for normals to understand where they stand in the heart of this world." Nikola reiterated hoping that Helen would not shoot him down.

"Wait a minute. You gave up world domination in order to save abnormals like the Sanctuary? I'm supposed to believe that? I'm sorry Nikola but altruism isn't exactly your cup of tea." Helen was still mystified as to why Nikola would do such a thing.

"Well, my daughter gave me an ultimatum, either give up world domination and work along side her, or go my own way and let Afina have her wicked way with me. By the way, even though the serum is running through my veins, I will eventually crumble under her stress. So I listened to what my daughter had to say and she promised that the seat that has become vacant in the last 24 hours will be voted on and I am a candidate, though there is no guarantee that I'll get it but at least I'm up for nomination. That's all that I wanted right now. But Helen there might be another way: I can feed on you til your near unconsciousness and make the queen think I've killed you and then when the other 4 that are going to be there start feeding on her, I'll inject the serum that will destroy the venom in your veins bringing you back to life. If that is better for you." Nikola wasn't sure if he could pull this off. Everything was hinged on Helen saying yes to the feeding but he had been adamant that she would never allow it. Helen seriously looked like she was considering it, then finally...

"Fine, but if you go back on that deal I WILL come back and haunt you for the rest of your immortal life, understood?" Helen didn't like to be fed on but if this was the only way to get the queen off the face of the earth than so be it. Nikola had better be right about the serum, because if he isn't there will be hell to pay.

"To the feeding or the serum, or both?" Nikola needed to be sure before they left. He couldn't believe that she would agree to any part of the plan, so he settled for shocked when it came to feelings.

"Yes to both, but as I stated I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell." Helen couldn't believe that she was going through with the plan. "Let's get this over with." She stated before Nikola could say anything more and went to round up Will and Kate and head to the dock. Hell was about to be unleashed.

0000000

Thanks to for reading this chapter through. :) :D


	2. Confrontation and Complications

Thank you to all who read. Sorry for the long wait. Here it is: Chapter 2: Confrontation and Complications. I personally think this isn't a very good chapter but that's just me. Have fun and enjoy. :D

Oh and I don't own anything Sanctuary :(

Chapter 2

Nikola, Helen, Will, and Kate got out of the car and started to head for the main docking area, where the meeting is to actually take place. As soon as they rounded a corner, four individuals could be seen walking up the docks towards them. It was obvious that Nikola knew them but kept an indifference about himself in their regard. The shortest of them all was a female that had a long sleeved, shoulderless gray shirt, with leather pants and killer high heels to boot. Her hair came to about her elbows and it was a dark brown to black color. She also looked to be the leader of the group. The other female was a woman in a business suit, not much different than what Helen Magnus would wear, knee length skirt, button down white shirt, and a jacket that matched the skirt, both black. She also wore strapped heels. One of the men that was wearing a business suit that made Nikola cringe on the inside because it was his style but with mismatched colors and a design that made the outfit disgustingly ugly. The other man in the group wore gothic style clothes and looked like he had just jumped out of a gothic horror movie.

The four walked right up to them and took position in between Nikola and the rest, as if knowing that he would betray them all. They had just gotten to the middle of the dock when out of the blue and out of nowhere, it seemed, they were surrounded by people with guns and Afina who was looking longingly at Nikola like she had lost him and now found him again.

"Love, it's been awhile." Afina greeted the man that she would soon call her husband and King of Vampires.

"Agreed." Nikola put on the most sultry look he could, since he was still making her believe he was on her side. He then sauntered up to her and pulled her into a kiss. There was a problem with this since Nikola would only kiss the lips of Helen Magnus and he had to imagine her lips on his instead to keep himself in check over the kiss. When the kiss was ended, he turned and stood right beside Afina with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Now, I need not remind you all who is really in charge, do I?" Afina decided to assert her domination over the four betrayers as soon as possible.

"Trust me, Afina, we both know that you are no longer in charge and haven't been for the longest time. They have put us four in charge until I'm old enough." the leader of the four stated with as much arrogance as she could muster.

"Then you don't know or care for what will happen when I marry your father, right? I will be able to sit on my throne once again and have my King next to me. So, either stand next to me or die." Afina made clear.

"I will not let you do any of those things, Afina. And I will not stand beside you and watch you ruin this world. But tell me, Afina, how do you know that the allies you made will not turn against you when all is said and done? Are you that greedy to have what is no longer ours and will never have back? That you would ally yourself with the people who made sure that the Vampires were extinct? This is the reason you were kicked off the throne." The leader stated, whom Helen figured out from the conversation was Chyarah Tesla. But who were the other 3?

"And you have the right to ask me stupid questions? I have thought all that through and I know how to get back at them if they betray me. Don't worry you brain too much, Chyarah. Your father is still mine." Afina added as much arrogance to the statement. Blowing away any arrogance that Nikola could have ever used.

"Really?" Chyarah asked in the most sarcastic tone she ever had, she learned it from her mother. "Not to put it past you, but you are talking about a manipulative, good-for-nothing scientist who only cares about himself, never thinks the consequences of his actions through, arrogant, high-handed, and has the "it's all about me" clause down pat. How do you know he isn't standing there, plotting against you and your allies just so he can have his wonderful utopia which in my opinion will never happen. The humans will only rise up and with the technology in world today, they will destroy this planet and there will be no utopia." Chyarah didn't want to use her father in this manner, but it was agreed upon to do so, see what he does.

"You would never betray me, right Niko?" Afina had turned to Nikola and wanted the serious answer. Nikola on the other hand was shocked that his daughter would say such things and speak it out loud, knowing that was what he was doing. Manipulating Afina to get the best life possible for the vampires.

"You know I never would, Love." Nikola tried to make up for the silence by putting on his best sultry look. He would get back at his daughter in due time.

"If that is the case, Niko, I would like you to rid yourself of your old life and kill her." Afina pointed straight at Helen.

"Now wait a goddamn second, here. Why does she have to be killed? Can't you just send us to some god forsaken island and forget about us?" Will knew he sounded naive but he couldn't help it. His boss' life was in danger.

"Yea, putting us on a deserted island will stop us from ever having to do anything to ruin your stupid idea that the humans and other abnormals will just fall to their knees and bow to you like some lost god when we all know that is not the case." Kate had to have her say and she stated it so sarcastically that Chyarah was impressed with the city slicker.

"Well, that's the point. As long as she is alive I will never have my Nikola to myself now isn't it? And that does sound like a good idea, although I would much prefer you all to die at the hands of your new masters." Afina was looking quite pleased with herself. She undermined Chyarah's rule and now she was going to strip the life from Helen Magnus. But Helen had a plan all herself, that involved setting a few things straight.

"If I'm going to die, then I'd rather die at the hands of a friend then a complete stranger. And I just would like you to know Nikola, I am in love with you but I always thought it was a brotherly love and not a lover's type love. And I also would like you to know that I've already set up a lot of different obstacles for the both of you as husband and wife. Oh, and Congrats on having what you thought you could never have with me." Helen laid it bare, fully knowledgeable about the fact that he stated that he would bring her back. There was no turning back now. She now felt a million times better with no apparent reason.

"Well, that's a little too late to be saying those words now isn't it?" Nikola was secretly thrilled to hear that Helen loved him and realized that it was indeed love and not some brotherly crap. He started to move closer to her, when everyone else tried to step in front of him. Afina, still believing that she had the strongest telepathy in the lot, stopped them all dead in their tracks. Nikola moved in for the kill. But what shocked everybody was that Helen stepped up to him and moved her hair aside to give him a clear shot. She also did this with the full knowledge that it was going to hurt extremely bad and she might cry out but she knew that she was stronger and she didn't want to give the queen anymore satisfaction. In three strides they met in the center of the circle that had been created by the gunmen and Helen and Chyarah's teams. Without warning, Nikola swooped in and caught her neck in his teeth. The pain almost made her cry out in agony but she kept it in check. Soon she found herself falling into a dreamland that she felt she would never wake up from...How was he going to save her from this?

After almost all the life had been drained out of Helen, her body in the middle with a Nikola looking pleased, recharged, and arrogant all at the same time. Though on the inside he was crying. He was forced to break a personal vow to himself that he never would harm her. The threat back in Rome was only that: a threat. He wasn't going to go through with it, maybe knock her out and take her to her hotel and then leave her life permanently but never kill her. He was brought back to the present when Afina walked up to him and hit him over the head. She heard his thoughts. She knew that it was all fake, he failed her. Know all she had to do was get both of them out of her way.

"You should learn that you can not keep secrets from me, Love." She spit out the last word in disgust, but she didn't expect what came next: Plan B. Chyarah grabbed some weapon from behind her back and shot it at Afina. Afina fell unconscious to the ground. Then within a blink of an eye all five vampires began picking off the gunmen one by one. While Will, and Kate did everything they could do to not get shot and protect the body of Helen Magnus.

After what seemed an eternity, the fighting stopped. But in reality, it was only 5 or so minutes. Nikola didn't waste anytime getting back to Helen, only barely cleaning his fingers from the blood that was still there. He dug into his inside pocket where he kept the hankerchief and found a syringe that was filled with a translucent blue fluid. He gently rolled up Helen's left sleeve and as gentle as he could, dug the syringe into her vein and deplunged the plunger. For the first time in his incredibly long life, Nikola found himself praying that the serum works and that this was not in vain. Within seconds Helen started flailing and it took all five vampires to hold her down. Another several tense minutes floated by before Helen quited. What no one expected next was Helen stopped breathing.

"We need to get her back to the Sanctuary immediately, I'm not sure what is happening but it is not good." Nikola looked towards his daughter and they shared a look of concern over Helen's survival. They both decided that it was better and faster to teleport into the infirmary of the Sanctuary than driving but the EM Shield was still active and no one knew if they could teleport into an EM shield. Not to mention, Nikola was still in the early stages of the teleportation wheel: His DNA was still changing from the serum his daughter subjected him too. But then, Nikola got an excellent idea.

"Junior, call the Sanctuary, tell them lower the shield for 15 minutes and Chy, teleport me and Helen into the infirmary." Nikola needed to go right now, time was being wasted and they were about to lose all the time they needed to bring Helen back. Will knowing that arguing was no use got on the phone and told Henry to lower the EM Shield. When it was lowered he gave a nod and Chyarah grabbed Nikola and Helen and, in a black hole of sorts, vanished before their eyes.

The moment that they got back, Nikola didn't even bother with paddles to try to bring Helen back. He used his own electrical ability. When almost all hope was lost Helen's heart started beating again, and a tear stained Nikola breathed a sigh of relief. That is until she started flailing all over again. Luckily the Big Guy was there in the infirmary waiting with baited breath to be of assistance, helped Nikola hold her down, but barely.

Chyarah had gone off to a lab to try to figure out what went wrong and how to undo it. All the tests that were done all showed Helen recovering within minutes and waking up in a peaceful manner, not flailing and then dieing. She hoped that her father could keep her alive long enough for her to figure out what was happening. When she saw the unthinkable: Helen's DNA was trying to become that of a vampire. This was completely impossible, they did not create the serum out of any blood or DNA. And yet it was trying to vamp Helen Magnus. She knew what she had to do to make Helen a vampire but her father telepathically told her that Helen wanted to be the way she was before this escapade. So now she had to figure out how to undo the serum and make sure that the venom from the feeding was completely out of Helen's system. Easier said than done.

Will, Kate, and Henry stopped by to wish her good luck and offered if she needed any help to not hesitate to ask. So Henry ended up staying in the lab that she comendeered to save Helen's life. Chyarah was so used to all the technologies that she created in the last decade or so and to work in a lab that didn't have the equipment that she was used to or even knew how to use much anymore, Henry willingly helped her to reacclimate herself with the tech. Will went back to the infirmary to make sure that there were enough people there to help keep Helen down until the straps arrived and Kate went to try to find something to keep her mind occupied.

All the while Nikola was having an even harder time getting Helen to stay alive long enough to try to wake her up and see if she knew what was going on. They had just barely been able to put the straps on, but it also looked like it might not be enough...

0000000

"There you are." Will stated as he found Kate. He decided that it would be best to leave the geniuses alone and let them work out why and what was happening to the Doc. When he thought that Kate was off somewhere trying to be helpful, what he was shocked to find was that she was sulking.

"What do you want?" Kate tried to cover it up but knew instantly that she was caught.

"Well just checking to see how you were. They still haven't figured out what is causing this simple serum to go wrong. But I have a feeling it's something else with you." Will wasn't sure but he thought he hit the nail in the coffin because her eyes became saucers for a split second.

"I don't know but I just don't really like her. Maybe it's because of her who her dad is. I don't know.. I just don't trust him and I still don't see what Magnus sees in him. By the way, did she really admit that she loved him?" Kate really wanted to know because she thought she was hallucinating when it came down to Magnus admitting something. Especially that.

"Yea, I was wondering about that too. But she did seem sincere and Nikola did look shocked enough to know that she meant it." Will, himself, was still at a loss. He also mentally prayed to whatever god actually did exist that Magnus would survive. "But on to you. Are you jealous because Henry is hanging out with Chyarah?" Kate's head jumped up from her lap, causing Will to silently cheer as too what was wrong with her.

"No, why would you say that?" Kate tried to hide even tho it was apparent that she really was caught this time.

"Come on, Kate, Henry is hanging out with her and was giving her all those affectious looks but you should also know that when he finds out that she is Tesla's daughter, he will definitely back off. Why, are you interested in Henry, Kate? Wow, first Magnus admits she loves Nikola and now you have a crush on Henry. Wow." Will concluded shocked that he managed to figure out not only what was wrong with Kate but figured out why Henry didn't want to leave Chy.

0000000

"So, is this going to work?" Henry needed to know. He had heard rumors about the possibility that Nikola Tesla might actually love Helen Magnus but thought that it would not be good if they killed her with this serum.

"It has to. I still have no idea why this serum is trying to vamp her out. It's not supposed to work in that aspect and not to mention its original design was supposed to only rid her body of the venom a vampire uses when they feed." Chyarah had just figured out what to do to save the doc. "Oh and by the way, you might want to make sure it's okay with Nikola Tesla if you want to take me out on a date, or, it would probably be safer, to just stick with Kate. He's my dad." Chyarah decided to say it and get the elephant in the room out in the open. When she looked at him, she couldn't help bu laugh at his face. Jaw was dropped to the point it actually could have swept the floor, eyes were like saucers because he was caught staring at her and thinking of asking her out after this was over but the complete shocker was: Tesla's her FATHER? He couldn't believe his ears. OK, he was going to go by his original plan: ask Kate out. It IS much safer and he didn't have to deal with an irate Tesla.

"Ok," He finally snapped out of it, "let's go tell your father that we think this will work. I really do hope that it does because this would be completely and totally tragic." Henry didn't like the word "Think" but it was the only thing that kept him holding onto any hope that the Doc will survive.

0000000

When they got to the infirmary, they were shocked to see Bigfoot and Tesla holding down a hysterical Helen, who still looked like she did when she first was given the serum as well as the straps didn't want to work correctly cause they kept falling apart. Chyarah then rushed up and before Helen quited, she injected the new serum. After what seemed like hours holding down Helen Magnus, she stilled.

She also flatlined.

000000

Cliffhanger! I'll try to get the next chapter up and running as fast as possible...


End file.
